Threatening
by RomaMarufixx
Summary: Morgana promises Merlin she won't tell Uther that he poisoned her …for a price. Set sometime during series three. Evil!Morgana, Merlin/Morgana. Two-Shot.
1. Threatening

**Title: Threatening **

**Author: RomaFelton3331**

**Rating: M**

**Summary: Morgana promises Merlin she won't tell Uther that he poisoned her …for a price. Set sometime during series three. Evil!Morgana, Merlin/Morgana. Two-Shot. **

**Word count: 192**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, it is all the BBC's. **

* * *

Merlin was walking down the corridor on his way to Arthur's chambers when he was pushed up against a wall.

Merlin opened his eyes to see the unique green ones of Morgana.

"Morgana…"

"Hello, Merlin."

"What do you want?"

"I was just wondering to myself the other day, why shouldn't I tell Uther about what you did to me?"

"Morgana, please, you can't."

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Morgana, please I will do _anything_."

Morgana let Merlin go and she stepped back and smiled, an evil smile.

"Anything?"

Merlin gulped and regretted the words that had left his mouth. He let out a high pitched squeal as Morgana's hand found his groin.

"I know exactly what I want."

Morgana pulled her hand back and cupped Merlin's chin.

"Be in my chambers just after midnight."

Morgana smirked at him before letting go of his chin and walking off down the corridors. Merlin's breathing was quickening, Morgana couldn't possibly mean…no she couldn't…he'd never done anything like that before.

But he had to do it, he couldn't fulfil his destiny dead. After finding out Merlin had poisoned his ward Uther would defiantly have him killed.

_Oh, God…_

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

RE-UPLOADED, Part one of my Merlin/Morgana two-shot. I have literally nothing to do today, but this will probably be the last story I will submit today.

Please, review….x


	2. Part Two

**Title: Threatening **

**Author: RomaFelton3331**

**Rating: M**

**Summary: Morgana promises Merlin she won't tell Uther that he poisoned her …for a price. Set sometime during series three. Evil!Morgana, Merlin/Morgana. Two-Shot. **

**Word count: 1,315**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, it is all the BBC's. **

* * *

It was a few minutes after Midnight when Merlin began walking to Morgana's chambers. His heart nearly stopped when he saw Arthur walking down the corridor towards him.

"Merlin?"

"Hmm?"

"What are you doing?"

"I'm…walking."

"Yes I can see that, but _where_ are you walking to? Gaius' chambers are in the opposite direction."

"Yes, well, I just need time to think."

Arthur crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow at Merlin.

"Well, as your not doing anythingyou can come to my chambers, my boots need cleaning as does my armour."

"But sire, it's midnight!"

Arthur just walked on towards his chambers. Merlin sighed and looked down in the direction of Morgana's chambers before following Arthur to his. He just hoped Morgana could wait.

* * *

It was just before two in the morning when Merlin had left Arthur's chambers, he walked quickly until he was stood in front of the door he should have been stood at two hours ago. He breathed in deeply before knocking twice on the door. His heartbeat quickened as he heard the door open slightly and saw Morgana's face appear.

"You're late."

"I'm sorry, Arthur caught me and-"

She opened the door wider and grabbed Merlin's neckerchief and yanked him inside closing the door behind him. It was then he realised what Morgana was wearing. She had on a very see through blue nightdress that ended halfway up her thighs, under it she wore blue undergarments which showed off her flat stomach.

"Morgana!"

He looked away from her, a bright pink flush on his face. Morgana saw this and smirked before grabbing his chin and pulling his face to face hers. Merlin swallowed and Morgana's eyes were drawn to his neck, namely his Adam's apple.

"What is it you wish for me to do, _Milady_?"

Morgana smirked at him and let go of his chin.

"Take off your boots, tunic and that ridiculous neckerchief."

Merlin nodded slowly and untied his neckerchief, dropping it on the floor and then took off his tunic and dropped it alongside his neckerchief. He reached down and took off one boot at a time and placed them next to his discarded clothing.

"Good, now lay on the bed."

Merlin glanced at the huge bed before looking back at Morgana.

"Hurry, we don't have all the time in the world."

Merlin nodded and walked over to the bed before lying down on it, his head slightly raised by the many pillows underneath it. Merlin glanced at Morgana, who had a very seductive look on her face as she strutted over to the bedside. He knew now that he was correct in what she wanted. He swallowed thickly but continued to lock gazes with Morgana.

Morgana then reached down to the hem of her nightdress and slowly pulled up and over her head, dropping it down beside her. Merlin's eyes widened and he tried to look away but he couldn't. Her skin was a flawless pale, she was perfectly shaped and her hips were rounded beautifully. A tiny perverted part of his mind wanted her to take the rest of her clothes off, but the rest off him was screaming to run, but he couldn't he was frozen in place.

The bed dipped beside him as Morgana knelt on the bed.

"Part your legs."

Merlin parted his legs and Morgana moved between them and smirked up at Merlin who had began to breath heavily. She ran her hand up his stomach and back down stopping where breeches began, Morgana smirked up at him before she continued under his breeches and gripped his length and stroke it once and watched as Merlin's eyes rolled into the back of his head. Nobody but Merlin himself had ever touched him down there, and the feeling was amazing, regardless to who was touching it.

After a few more strokes, Merlin was hard. Morgana stopped what she was doing and pulled off Merlin's breeches and throwing them on the floor next to the rest of his clothing. She stood up momentarily and rid herself of the rest of her clothing. She kneeled back down and rubbed herself next to him, making both of them moan.

Merlin managed to open his eyes to see Morgana, completely naked, her breasts moving slightly as she did.

Morgana placed each hand on either side of Merlin's body and leant down to kiss his neck, he tried not to moan but the pleasure was too great. She moved along his neck until she got to his Adam's apple. He yelled in pleasure as she bit down directly on his Adam's apple.

Morgana moved her head back up so she could see Merlin's face. She leaned towards his face as if to kiss him but stopped herself and moved backwards and wrapped her hand around his semi-hard shaft, she stroked it fast until it was fully hard and then positioned herself above his cock.

"_Morgana_…"

Morgana looked up at Merlin.

"I-I've never done t-this before…"

Morgana grinned at Merlin.

"Neither have I Merlin, why do you think I asked this of you?"

"In return of keeping the secret from Uther." He stated bluntly

Morgana laughed lowly before lowering herself onto Merlin's hard and waiting cock. Merlin and Morgana both yelled out in ecstasy, but Morgana considerably silenced as she reached pain.

"M-Merlin…"

Merlin noticed she was in pain, he had thought she had been lying about her virginity, but her tightness and the pain she was currently feeling proved that she was indeed a virgin.

He reached up and gripped her hips and slowly pulled them down, Morgana let out a cry of pain and wiggled her hips trying to get used to the feeling of the large shaft inside her.

After a few minutes she slowly pushed herself down more as Merlin pulled her down until he filled her right up. She squirmed again before moving up and then back down. She repeated the actions and continued to do so eventually quickening her pace.

Merlin's back arch in pleasure and he couldn't help but scream her name as he came, filling her up with his seed.

"Morgana!"

Morgana shook as she reached her peak shortly afterward.

"M-Merlin!"

The two were breathing harshly and eventually calmed down from their highs. Morgana moved so that Merlin could slip out of her, they both groaned at the feeling. Morgana fell down beside Merlin, both still breathing deeply. Their eyes locked, blue and green.

Morgana wanted to say something, thank Merlin even, but she couldn't, she couldn't! Merlin was her enemy, no matter what her feelings said.

"…leave..."

Merlin looked at her again and nodded slowly. He stood up slowly and began retrieving his clothing from the floor.

As Merlin did so, Morgana hid her body under the blankets and stared at the back of Merlin. He slowly put his clothes on and made his way to the door.

"Merlin?"

He turned around to face Morgana. Her expression was sad.

"Thank you…"

His brows knotted in confusion but he nodded and then opened the door and walked out closing it behind him.

Morgana turned on her back and sighed. She had wanted to take Merlin harshly, to use him, but she had ended up so aroused by him, that feelings of love had bubbled to the surface and by the sounds (and feels) of it Merlin had felt the same.

Her hand slipped below the covers and slipped into her folds, she moaned as she touched her inner walls and felt the sticky substance, that was Merlin's come, still painted her walls. She moaned some more as she moved what was left of it around her vagina, teasing her clit with and a few moments later reached her second orgasm of the night.

She feel asleep shortly after calming down from her high. She was very glad she gave Gwen the day off tomorrow.

* * *

**Authors Notes: **

Re-uploded.


End file.
